Friends, then?
by Lilconn
Summary: Klaroline story. Caroline's mom passes away. Without any family left, she feels lost, alone. Her MF friends can't help. The one who has always been there for her isn't around, and she needs him. Can Klaus help Caroline find her way? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Call

**A/N: Takes place sometime in the future. Refers to Caroline's mom getting sick, Klaus is in NOLA and some familiar TVD/TO characters will be in this but it is pretty much AU with no baby (cause honestly that storyline is just wrong). This is a Klaus, Caroline story, endgame is Klaroline. No beta, all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: Still own none of it. **

**Friends then…?**

**Chapter 1: The Call**

Klaus looks towards the people surrounding him at the dining table. Never in a millennia did he think he'd find himself here, surrounded by family and, yes, friends. Ever loyal Elijah, Rebekah, a most devoted sibling, Haley, the confidant and queen among wolves, Marcel, the adopted son/sometimes enemy, and Cami, the girl who looked past his faults and saw things in him that he struggles to see in himself.

She was an unexpected, yet pleasant, surprise. He was drawn to her. At first, the blond locks and striking eyes are what drew him in, a reminder to what he let go. Her sass and cleverness struck a chord, her constant prodding to find his dead heart, her unending arguments and stubborn will to make him do the right thing. Yes, she reminded him of her, the one he would never have - she is his friend, partner, lover…and human which always causes him to smirk a little.

He's found a contentment that he hasn't felt in a long long while, if ever. The fight to always be alpha, to rule in one way or another has been won. In the battle for the quarter, he collected a mismatch set of loyal companions who learned to put their differences aside if they were ever to find peace and live amongst each other. Of course, he never let them forget who the ultimate ruler was, the king. He hadn't softened or learned to bend that much but just enough.

He rarely lets himself think of Caroline these days. He looks around the table and supposes he has Caroline to thank in some part for where he is now. Her challenging him at every turn, holier than thou speeches of compromise and ultimate friendship have left an undeniable mark, scar more like he scoffs to himself. He eyes clash with Cami across the table, he's momentarily lost sight of who she is as he see's Caroline's smile. His eyes soften in a way Cami has never seen and her smile grows. Klaus refocuses and realizes, in a rare moment of inertia, he's let his mind wander. He adores Cami, he truly does, but she's not her and will never be.

His phone buzzes in his pocket. He ignores it wanting to enjoy this moment of quiet companionship. The incessant ringing causes all eyes to turn to him with questioning looks to answer it. He sighs, and takes out his phone. The name on the caller ID causes him pause, Stefan Salvatore. It's been some time. He hesitates just long enough for the call to go to voicemail. He releases the breath he didn't know he was holding. Elijah looks at him questionably. Before he has a chance to speak, the phone rings again. He apologetically rises from the table and swooshes from the dining area to his private quarters.

He answers.

"Stefan, mate, what a surprise, I wish I could say it is a pleasant one."

Stefan snorts into the phone, "Nice to hear your voice too, Klaus."

"It's been some time. What is it? Elena jump ship back to Damon again? Feeling reminiscent, longing for former times?" he jokes.

"I'm not calling to rehash old times, Klaus, nor create new ones," he says.

"I'm busy, mate. Whatever it is I'm sure you and your group of incompetent heroes can handle it after all this time," Klaus annoyingly replies.

Stefan deeply sighs into the phone and says the one thing that causes Klaus to stop his tirade of unappreciated witticism, "It's Caroline."

Suddenly all those feelings of contentment and satisfaction dissipate.

Klaus is silent on the line taking the time to grab a whisky from his private selection. He takes a drink waiting for Stefan to continue. When nothing further comes, Klaus breaks the silence and asks the question, "What happened?" For a moment, the irrational fear that something permanent has happened to her, his light. He quickly dismisses that notion. If things were that dire, he's certain he would've heard before now.

Stefan takes yet another deep breath and quietly says, "Her mother died that's what happened."

"Though tragic, I don't see why that warrants a call, Stefan. She was human, people die," he stresses the people part. "Please convey my condolences to Caroline for me, will you?"

Klaus feels his anger stir. Caroline is fine. Why is Stefan calling about something he can't do anything about? She was human, humans die. Humans are not his concern. Like Cami, the thought occurs in the back of his head. He grimaces. The Sheriff meant something to Caroline. He paces, feeling like a caged animal. Caroline made her choice, it wasn't him. She has her friends, Mystic Falls, her life. None of them included him, he clearly recalls.

"Nice chatting and catching up, Stefan. Now, I have things to attend to so…" he's abruptly cut off by Stefan's words "She's asking for you, everyday since Liz passed away."

Klaus is stunned into silence.

"She calls out your name in her sleep. Some days she goes out into the woods and doesn't come back until well into the night. We're worried. She says she goes to a place she feels at peace. She's spiraling and no one can seem to get through to her. She walks around in a daze, unfocused. She's lost her only family she had left. She…."

Klaus interrupts his speech, "How long?"

"What?"

"How long has this been going on?"

Stefan replies, "Liz passed 4 months ago. It's been 4 months."

"You're barely calling me now," he screams into the phone.

"When she started asking for you, we thought we misheard. Then, we thought she was having a temporary moment of insanity. Finally, we admitted we needed to call you but every number we had, had been changed. It turns out you really do know how to make yourself disappear. One night I stole Caroline's phone. She kept it close at hand for some reason, almost as if she were expecting you to call. I thought maybe, just maybe, when you heard you would call, but you didn't. I found a number with your name next to it. I dialed it and well, here we are."

Klaus cracks the tumbler he is holding before he smashes it against the wall.

"She needs you, Klaus," Stefan finally breaks down and admits.

He takes a deep steadying breath. He had moved past Mystic Falls, she forced him to. He had finally accepted his life in the quarter would not include her, at least not in this century.

A sigh escapes him. He knows he'll go to her. _She's his light, his friend_, he admits with a soft smile. He'll always come for her, always.

"I'll be there as soon I can. I have some things I need to clear up here first. Just…just keep her safe," Klaus demands.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The crash upstairs grabs attention. Cami, uncertain of what is going on gets up to investigate. Elijah tries to stall her, "Now isn't a good time, Camille, trust me."

Cami laughs him off, "Elijah, when is it ever a good time with your temperamental brother. I'll be ok. It's me, remember, his girlfriend."

Elijah shakes his head, "No, Cami, I promise you this is different."

She disregards his warning and makes her way upstairs.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elijah and Rebekah share a look. Rebekah shaking her head, "Poor girl, she never really had a chance, did she?"

Marcel looks at them both and asks, "Who is Caroline?"

Haley answers with a smirk on her face, "Only the love of Klaus' eternal life. You know the 'one that got away'" she air quotes.

Marcel widens his eyes, "Well it doesn't sound like she 'got away'" he air quotes back. "It sounds like she's asking for him."

"Yes, so it appears" Elijah says. "It seems we may be having a visitor soon. Sister, (he turns to Rebekah) ready Caroline's quarters. If I know Niklaus, he will be bringing Ms. Forbes to our home."

Rebekah, with too much sass to be sweet says, "Does that mean that Camille is moving out? I suppose I could just ready her rooms?" she smirks.

Elijah always respectable gives Rebekah 'the look'. Rebekah laughingly walks away from the dining table. _It seems like things are going to get interesting around here again_, she thinks to herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cami slowly approaches Klaus' bedroom. She may be his girlfriend but she's not stupid. She knows never to just barge into his private domain.

"Klaus," Camille calls out to him. He abruptly stops his packing and turns around.

"Cami, love, we need to talk," he says. "I need to go away for a few days to go see a…friend. I will likely be bringing this _friend _back with me for a while. I think it would be best if you stayed at your place while my friend is visiting."

"You understand, don't you sweetheart?"

"You don't have many friends, Klaus." She pushes, "Who is this person, where are they from?"

"It's someone from my past. I can't go into more detail than that, please understand, love."

Klaus is about to walk away telling her as he goes, "I need to talk to Elijah before I leave to ensure my kingdom doesn't fall apart while I'm gone. If you need help packing your things up, ask Josh, he's here to help you."

Cami takes a step back. "Ppack my things up?" she stutters, "Am I leaving for good?"

Klaus turns back around and slowly approaches her. He delicately runs his hand down her cheek, "Ah Camille, the brave bartender. There is so much you don't know. I imagined we'd have more time together. I thought…," he trails off. "No matter, my light needs me, and so I must go."

He turns to leave and she calls out, "Your light? What nonsense are you sputtering? This morning I'm in your bed and now you're asking me to pack up. Your sense of humor is lacking, well, humor?"

He continues to walk away, Cami calls out "Wait, Klaus…I don't understand."

Klaus looks over with a hint of regret. "And, you really don't need to. Please make sure you're not here when I return. I'm truly sorry, Cami. You should know, I don't apologize to many." He swooshes off leaving Cami in his wake.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Elijah, Elijah…," he yells throughout the compound.

"Niklaus, I am here."

"I have to go away for a few days. I'm not sure when I'll be returning. It could be as soon as tomorrow. I'll know more once I assess the situation."

"Yes, I know. I…" he hesitates, "…heard the entire conversation. I assume you'll be returning with Ms. Forbes."

Irritated by that comment, Klaus harshly responds "Yes, that is my intention. Try not to ruin my kingdom while I'm gone."

"Of course, brother, I'll see you in a few days."

He nods, "Oh, and Elijah, please make sure Cami isn't here when I return."

Elijah gives a slow nod and walks away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Klaus dials the number that changed everything a short time ago.

It goes to voicemail. "Stefan, mate. I managed to take care of those things sooner than expected. I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few hours. Caroline better be there, unharmed."

**A/N: Next chapter will be mostly Klaroline. I don't have a timetable on when to expect new chapters, I complete as inspiration strikes and time allows. And, still being fairly green to fanfiction, I can reasonably commit to 2-4 chapter short stories though I fear with this idea it has potential to go on for much, much longer. So, if you like it, I will continue (though I probably will regardless, can't help myself). Lastly, I keep thinking that of all the people who have been there for Caroline, it was Klaus. It made sense to me that he would be the person she'd want to see after her mom's passing, at least to me it makes perfect sense, which is where this idea sprang from. Till next time. Hope you like enough to review, follow etc. **


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Promises, Mystic Fall

**A/N: Firstly, apologizes it's been such a long while. My excuses are endless but, most importantly, I simply couldn't post this chapter until I really had the time to devote to it. On that note, I now have a Beta who provided really great feedback and challenged me to think some things through so BIG THANKS to elleharper47 – I hope you like how this turned out. And, thanks so very much for the lovely response. It really means so much! Oh and still, all mistakes are mine (not my beta) – I could tinker forever but I feel I've kept everyone waiting long enough. Ok, now that that's all said, here's Klaroline - yes, I still have hope despite what the shows are doing to these characters. **

**Disclaimer: Still own none of it.**

**Chapter 2: Promises broken, Mystic Falls**

Klaus stepped off the plane, breathing in the crisp Virginia air. His senses stir as a feeling of home pervades his thoughts, reminding him that here is where he spent his human years. This longing that invades him, he supposes has as much to do with Caroline as it does for a place he thought he'd never see again.

With a deep sigh and determined stride, Klaus quickly makes his way off the tarmac towards the waiting car. Dismissing the human driver, Klaus gets behind the wheel to make the journey to Mystic Falls. After driving for a short time, he sees the Welcome to Mystic Falls crudely made sign up ahead.

In a rare moment of uncertainty, Klaus pressing the break pulls over. It is at the top of his mind that passing the sign will mean he has officially broken his promise to Caroline, his promise to never return. Despite everything that he is, she is the one person that he is trying to be honest with.

His internal struggle is stalled as Stefan's haunting words ring in his ears _she needs you, Klaus_; it's enough to spur him on. Caroline needs him, promise or no promise, he will go to her.

Klaus, not wanting to make it known that he's arrived, forgoes the call to the Salvatore home. He is needing to see Caroline for himself, to get a glimpse of the situation without anyone setting the stage for his return.

For a moment, he's unsure on where exactly he should look for her – her family home, the boarding house, the Grill?

Finding himself in front of Caroline's home, Klaus' keen since of sight picks up on the drawn curtains and lack of movement; _it's empty_, he thinks. Looking at the house, he can tell it has been devoid of a bodily presence for some time with the broken porch light and abandoned feeling the home is giving off.

An impatient breath later, he turns the car around tapping his thumb on the steering wheel looking left and right.

_Where to next_, he wonders, when he once again replays Stefan's words:_ some days she goes out into the woods and doesn't come back until well into the night._

_Maybe_, he speculates. He points the car in the direction of the woods behind the boarding house.

Reaching his destination, he loses the car preferring to go on foot from here. He can't help but remember back to that day in the woods, the day he stumbled upon Caroline looking for Matt, the day she confessed feelings that went beyond mere friendship. Smiling he remembers her face, her voice, her touch…lips that tasted of sweetness and light, that tasted only of her. He poignantly remembers her insistence of a promise. A promise made out of desperation to know the truth, to know that all of the bending and forgiveness on her behalf, that it all meant something, that it meant something to her.

Impossible to forget their place in the woods, Klaus is easily making his way. He picks up her scent before seeing her. She is sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree, their tree, he notices. He can't help but smirk at her chosen spot recalling their _extra-curricular_ activities against that tree.

Stopping in his tracks, his heart halts its incessant beating as his eyes slide over her taking in all that is Caroline - her blond curls, graceful arch of her back, hips that he now knows fit perfectly to his, and limbs that go on for days. Tempering his thoughts as his need for her rises, knowing now is not the time or place for such things.

"Creepy stalker much?" Caroline calls out not knowing who is watching, but knowing she is being watched.

"Hello, Caroline," he gently calls.

Shocked, Caroline doesn't move much less turn around when she hears his voice. "You're late," she whispers.

"I am sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to be." He cautiously approaches her. His instincts are telling him something is off. He would've known it even if he hadn't had the conversation with Salvatore.

"Oh, don't apologize. I get it, out of sight out of mind. Good for you. It looks like you finally learned to take a hint," she hiccups, saluting him with a bottle in her hand. She's drinking, but that's not what is off. He can't quite put his finger on it.

Closing the distance between them, he makes his way around to look upon her face and there it is – she is breathtakingly beautiful and heartbreakingly sad. He reaches out to touch her face, stroke her cheek. She lets him to his surprise. His eyes finding hers, drinking her in, and simply says again, "I am sorry, Caroline."

She crumbles, sobbing.

Klaus swiftly catching her holds her tightly to him. He'd hold her forever if it helped bring her light back.

Caroline tangling her fingers into his necklaces pulls him closer, resting her head into the curve of his shoulder as her tears flowed like a ravaged river.

Hours pass. She lifted her head as the sobs subside, in a panic she pulls away with every intention of leaving.

"I don't think so, love," Klaus tugs her back not willing to let her go.

"Klaus, I have to go. Stefan and everyone start to really freak out when I don't come back. Trust me, they'll send out a search party and start looking for ashes thinking I somehow managed to lift the protection spell Bonnie placed on me so I couldn't -" "Wait, what?" he cuts in. "Bonnie put a protection spell on you. Why? What did you do?" he harshly demands.

"Gesh, don't flip out. I may have had a moment of real weakness. I mean my mom had just died. Oh, she's dead, by the way," she hysterically acknowledges rambling on, "though I suspect you know that and that is why you're here otherwise I assume you'd be wondering why I just spent the past who knows how long sobbing in your arms. I mean who does that with a guy they literally haven't seen in like forever," one deep breath later.

"You digress, love, get back to the part about your moment of weakness," he quietly commands.

With a puff of air, she blurts out, "I may have been out in the sunlight, I may have removed my daylight ring, I may have briefly caught a spark before Stefan saw me and pushed me into the shadows, I…," she abruptly stops and grab hers ears as he roars "WHAT?"

"Look, I don't need you yelling at me. I don't know exactly what I need anymore but I definitely don't need to be judged, especially by you."

"When Stefan called, I never imagined it had gotten this far. Why would he wait-" he stopped when Caroline swiveled around at that piece of news.

"Stefan called you. To what, beg you to come and, what, save me. You're here because Stefan called, not because-" she fades away. What little burst of energy she had during her babbling is slowly going out.

After a brief and annoying tug of war, she finally manages to pull away from Klaus.

"Well it's been good, I suppose, to see you but you can go back to New Orleans or wherever you were. I'm fine," she coldly says as she is getting up.

Giving her a look that says otherwise, she amends, "I'll be fine." Grabbing her nearly finished bottle of bourbon, she makes to head off.

His words cause her pause. "Sweetheart, it doesn't matter who called me or who didn't," he pointedly says. "I'm here and I'm not leaving, not without you."

Turning back, Caroline snidely remarks, "Seriously, what is it with you? You left. You don't get to tell me what to do."

Klaus stands, prowling the space asserting, "Do you honestly think I came all this way to walk away, again? I will not abandon you to the ineptitude of people you call friends. Clearly, they are incapable of watching over you. I will not risk you Caroline. I will not let you burn to the ground with your grief."

"You promised," she strikes back.

Wincing slightly at the jibe, Klaus retorts, "Which is why I didn't call or come sooner. Which is why I stopped looking into the goings-on at Mystic Falls and didn't know your mother passed," he frustratingly runs his hands through his hair. "I tried to keep my word. I tried for you, Caroline."

He slowly advances; she's as skittish as a mare. Calming himself he imploringly states, "Which is why _you_ should have been the one to call, to tell me the news, to ask me to come. Instead I hear about it months later from Stefan. To know that all this time you needed me, but your stubbornness and resolve to keep me away…it pains me, Caroline."

"It figures, my loss, my hurt, and it's all about you. Whatever Klaus, I'm over it already," she flippantly states.

Caroline's offhanded attitude turning quickly to anger. Charging towards Klaus, she stops within a hairs breath of his face screaming, "I DO NOT NEED YOU, YOUR PITY. I don't need this. I just need everybody to leave me the hell alone." Swigging what's left in her bottle, the bourbon hits her throat like a soothing balm.

Her eyes are wild, unfocused, and undeniably lost. Klaus sees her desolation, understanding the pain and despair. He knows what it means, what depths someone will go to when adrift. _I will not lose her_, he promises himself.

Without further thought beyond getting Caroline out of there, Klaus does something he knows she'll make him regret later. Snapping her neck, he gently catches her and whooshes to the car he left near the boarding house. Driving to his private plane, he looks over to an unconscious Caroline whispering, "I am sorry, love, but I will keep you safe no matter the price of you ire." Once on the plane, he gently straps her in tucking an errant lock behind her ear as the jet is making its way to the run way.

Knowing he should probably make a call, Klaus pulls out his phone. One ring later, Stefan anxiously picks up, "Klaus, where are you? We expected you to be here already. We can't find Caroline."

"No worries, mate, Caroline is with me. I'm taking her to New Orleans. I would offer you to come along, but we're already on our way," he glibly responds.

"Klaus, wait, what? You can't just kidnap her. I'm not okay with this."

"Kidnap? I'm keeping her safe. She's unpredictable and you lot can't seem to keep track of her. I'll protect her, Stefan," Klaus promises and quickly shuts his phone off.

Hearing the click before he can respond, Stefan slowly closes his phone turning around to face Elena, Damon, and Bonnie.

Later, as they are nearing the end of their flight to New Orleans, Caroline wakes up groggily uttering, "Klaus, what the hell?"

"Good evening, sweetheart. Stay strapped in, we'll be landing soon."

"Landing, landing where?" she confusingly asks.

"Why, New Orleans, love," he replies.

"No, no, no, I can't be here. I can't leave my mom, alone, in the ground," she brokenly says. In a fit of rage, she slaps Klaus across the face.

TBC…

**A/N: Yikes, Caroline is in NOLA, unwilling, unstable, and pissed off. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I appreciate all feedback, the good and not so good and so enjoy hearing what you all think. I'll try not to make you wait as long for chapter 3, but no promises. Until next time **


End file.
